Number 18 always follows Number 17
by blu-waffle
Summary: Velma Kelly used to be a sister act, and we all know what happened to that. But we don't know what happened to her..on that night...when she became a killer-diller, a sintillating sinner....and walked in on Veronica and Charlie doing Number 17: The Spread
1. Shot through the heart

A/N: Ok everybody this is my first ever fan-fic, and I really hope you enjoy it. It's not that good...... Anyway, I want some helpful criticism guys!! Please!! It's based on the film 'Chicago' and this is my first chapter. It's a bit rubbish and not very descriptive, sorry but I got a bit carried away with wanting to get onto the juicy bits lol. Even if you don't like this chapter please carry on reading as I promise the next chapter will be a lot better hopefully!! And I'll try and make this 1 better when I have more time...enjoy!! Sorry about the swearing.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't shoot you?"

"Velma! I'm your sister for crying out loud, isn't that reason enough?"

"Not when you've been screwing my husband it's not!"

Velma's eyes burned with rage as she stalked around the opulent hotel room. Her dark hair flying as she swivelled to face them, sat there on that cream silk bed where they'd been doing no. 17: The Spread-Eagle when Velma had walked in. She suddenly looked up through her long lashes and saw Charlie staring her down. She laughed to herself:_ Oh Charlie, sweet Charlie. Sat there so serious and stony-faced, I'll make him suffer...I'll make him cry out for more... _

But Veronica spoke out into the lethal silence,

"Face it Velma, you'd be nothing without me. The customers come to see a sister act – we're the best show in town!"

"V...V...Velma, sweetie, don't do anything brash, we all know you've got a fiery temper but it don't mean you got the right to kill us. And what would it do for business? With you in jail and all." stammered Charlie smiling nervously.

"Shit Charlie. But I suppose you had the right to cheat on me, with my own damn sister! And well as for business... I guess that I'm just gonna have to see what's its like tonight..." Velma sneered, gently turning her head round to face them, her eyes gleaming in the hazy ambience.

"Whaddy'a mean Velma? You can't do this, you'd be nothing without us. You're a sister act, and that means that you gotta have a sister, and the only one I see round is Veronica. You can't do it alone."

"Velma, please...I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean for you to find out." Veronica was pleading now, reaching out with her slender arms but only grasping air.

"Well, I guess I'll cya around," Velma smiled slyly before kissing the air with her cherry-red lips, "Toots."

AND ALL.........

BANG

THAT..................

BANG

JAZZZZ.....................


	2. Silk sheets

A/N: Oh my god, thank you all sooooo much for your reviews!!! I am so relieved you liked it! This is an on-going story and I'll try to update it as much as I can but I do have loads of homework and projects ï But keep reading, and reviewing!! Thanks again, and hope you enjoy!! Even more swearing this time lol.

"Holy shit." Velma ran towards the dresser and pulled open the drawers frantically. She rummaged through them, eventually pulling out a white muslin handkerchief and wrapping it around the gun. She grabbed her bag off the oak cabinet and shoved the handkerchief and gun into the darkest depths of it. Velma span round quickly, causing her black beaded dress to flutter and shimmer in the dim light.

And there...there she looked upon them. Lying there so still and...dead. The once cream silk sheets were now stained red with blood, and the pillows were splattered crimson. Velma ran her hand through her black, glossy hair, before rushing forward to the newly dyed bed.

"Shit, what am I meant to do? Christ I'll have to try and move you...." She leant forward and grasped Veronica, trying to drag her off the bed but she was too heavy. Velma could smell her perfume, and feel the touch of her silky soft hair on her cheek...then she remembered walking in and seeing her. The way her ruby red lipstick was smeared across her face, and her black hair ruffled by unseen hands.

"Godammit!" Hot crimson blood was gushing out of Veronica and enveloping Velma's soft hands in memories of their sisterly love. Velma dropped her back onto the silk sheets and stepped backwards reaching out for her bag and coat, and turning the brass handle of the room door. Tears filled her deep brown eyes as she slowly stepped out of the room and looked around the elegant corridor anxiously. Everything started to fade to black as she closed the heavy oak door, but the last image she saw was of her sister and Charlie, lying there on their death bed...together.


	3. Taxi Ride

A/N: Sorry its been so long!! I've been busy with homework and projects etc...and this chapter is a bit of a...misfit really lol. But hope you like it all the same : ) R&R please : )

Walking out into the icy air of the streets, Velma's black stilettos clicking on the frozen ground, her face flushed with anxious anticipation. She wringed her blood-tinged hands looking out onto the road, waiting for the familiar yellow glare of a taxi. Her vision blurred for a second, but her mind wrenched it back just in time to watch the taxicab approaching.

Velma hailed it, her wolf-whistle piercing the night air as the bullet had pierced Veronica's heart.

"The Onyx please," she said, her eyes resting on her watch-hands...one at 7, the other at 9... quarter to 7... "Shit, and put your foot on it!"

The leather caressed her stockinged legs, as she swept her hair back off her velvety face, and her dark intense eyes watched the blaring lights and flashing signs go by. Velma let her head sink back into the seat, what was going to happen when they found the bodies? What would happen when she got to the club tonight? After all, they had paid to see a sister act...

She let her chocolate eyes delicately close and draped herself across the black leather, and sat there wondering...just wondering...


	4. Keep the change

Sitting there in the back of the taxicab, she looked out of the window and saw two young lovers crossing the street before ducking into a doorway and passionately kissing. For a minute she could have sworn it was Veronica and Charlie, but shook her head ruthlessly. Maybe it was to clear her mind….or to clear her conscience, but whatever it was, Velma fluttered her lush eyelashes a few times and consoled herself, well as much as you can after you've just killed someone…

'_Of course it isn't Charlie or Veronica' _she thought to herself, _'but it could've been only a few nights ago…. All those times I wasn't around they could've been at it, in my bed!!_ ' Her body seethed with anger, and her breathes became deeper shuddering her shoulders

'_That son of a bitch!! I mean with another woman is bad enough…but with her…that…that BITCH!!! Both of 'em, complete liars! Swanning around, under my very nose…Well I'm glad I made them pay…and now I'm gonna be a BIG star!! ……..Single' _

"Hey we're here miss. That'll be $5.25 please."

"W...what??" Velma abruptly snapped her head back up, looking flustered, "Oh…here. Keep the change."


	5. Above all Jazz

A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry!!! I have only just got round to updating because our internet has been down, I have had loads of essays, and it's been Christmas….and all the same old excuses lol. I won't bore you with the details but I hope you like the new chapter!! Happy New Year!!

(This chapter is dedicated to all those affected by the devastating tsunami that hit South East Asia on Boxing Day. May God rest your souls)

'Where the hell have you been Velma? And where's Veronica?'

'_Good question! Well if you really wanna know, she's back at the hotel lying in a pool of her own blood. Oh but she's got Charlie to keep her company, so I wouldn't worry…' _thought Velma as she flashed the stage manager a smile through gritted teeth.

'Look, I can do it myself. I don't need Veronica to hold my hand all the time..' she shouted as she ran up the wooden staircase. She gave one last sultry look down the gloomy hall before slamming the door shut.

The spotlights sent her dress sparkling and glittering through the smoky haze, and she still had that dark gleam in her eye, as always. With every movement, she sent a ripple of pleasure through the darkness, and a surge of pain through the memory of Veronica.

'_This is what I was born to do! ' _

Spin, roll, slide

'_I was born to sashay across a stage,'_

Kick, twirl, glide

'_to sing my lungs out to the heavens,'_

Leap, twist, ride

'_and to dazzle a crowd!' _

Her dark hair fluttered above her open mouth, as she was lifted into the air. Strong hands caressed her hips as she was sent spiralling back down to the stage, and foreign bodies moved against her own. This is what she wanted, this is what she'd dreamed for! Passion, lust, liquor…but above all…Jazz.


	6. Not without a bang

She was too involved in the music and caught up in the rhythm to notice the glowering eyes of those on business, not pleasure.

"Are you Miss Velma Kelly?" stated the voice.

"I was last time I checked, why who's askin?"

"Well I'm from the Chicago Homicide Police Department, and we're here to ask you a few questions."

She stared into the mirror, a panicked expression covering her face. She checked everything was tidy and after a few deep, calming breaths she opened the door.

"And what might I be able to help you with officer?" she asked, her voice seductive and her posture relaxed. He gulped before replying:

"Well you see Miss Kelly, we have reason to believe that you were involved with the double homicide of your sister, Veronica Kelly, and husband Charlie, this evening."

"This evening? Well that's impossible I've been here performing." Her eyes wide with innocence, but her tone undermined her façade slightly. It was a little too confident, and a little too quick.

"Rightly so Miss Kelly but we have eye-witnesses saying they saw you leave the Hotel Cicero around the time of the murder. Therefore Miss Kelly we are going to have you arrest on account of suspected double homicide…"

"No! You can't prove I killed 'em. This ain't right!" she yelled as they tried to restrain her.

"We are arresting you on account of suspected double homicide…" the voice stated again.

"Get your hands off of me. I ain't done nothing wrong! "

The police officers struggled to keep hold of her as she kicked and thrashed. Her screams could be heard even as they put her in the car. Velma sure wasn't going without a bang…


	7. Disturbing hush

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouraging comments you've made! However, I'm sorry to say it but I don't think this is going to go on for much longer so you'll just have to look out for my other stories! hint hint lol but all the same, hope you enjoy it while it lasts.

"_Get your dirty paws off of me!" _

"…_suspected double homicide…" _

"…_Hotel Cicero…" _

"_They come to see a sister act!" _

"_Cya around… Toots." _

The echoey words bounced off the damp grey walls. They resounded around the room, filling Velma's ears with noise. Even the words had voices. Soft, whispery voices that could barely be heard but still had the same effect as if they had been shouted. And yet she stared ahead unblinkingly, her brown eyes drinking in the darkness and shooting out the light.

"_You can't do it alone..." _

"_We're here to ask you a few questions…" _

"…_where's Veronica?" _

"_Keep the change." _

"_I can do it alone..." _

She wasn't perched on the edge of a piano, sliding her body along its gleaming surface. No. She was teetering on the edge of a dull, depressing single bed, the grey wool scratching her revealed bare legs. Her body was stable…it was her mind that was tipping over the edge…

"Mama Morton will see you now." Stated the voice, its cold edge slicing through her thoughts.

That's right she was on murderers' row, and ready to dance the cellblock tango with the others.

As she stepped out onto the steel suspended walkway, she looked back into the cell, her hushed, disturbed eyes fixed on the moonlit window.

"_I can do it alone…" _


	8. Hey Mama

A/N: First of all I'd just like to thank all of you for my reviews!! You are all so nice hehehe. But I'm sorry to say this guys, this is the last chapter of my lil ol' story. I know, I know!! You'll all be breaking you lil hearts crying (I wish lol). But please continue to RR and look out for my other stories!! Thanks again xx

* * *

Even in a world where nothing changed Velma still had power and authority. Sure some of the other girls had committed a crime as bad as her, but they had respect for her.

"Here Hunyak." Velma said as she slipped a $1 bill into her garter before continuing with her humming. Sure it was only some washing and drying but it meant that Velma didn't have to get her hands dirty and kept her high status. She could concentrate on Billy Flynn getting her out of this hellhole and back onto the vaudeville circuit.

* * *

"Mama I want you to get me back in the papers. I need to keep up my publicity if my tour is gonna be a sell-out." She purred flashing Mama Morton a pout.

Mama sighed. "Kid as much as I love ya, and you know you're like family to me…"

"Not this old line. How much is it going to be Mama? Hmmm?" Velma snapped angrily before ripping a bunch of notes from her garter.

Mama smiled. "Well, I was talking to Johnny Carter down at Jim's Coliseum and he said something about maybe you and Ruth doing a double act."

Velma snorted before replying; "And what about someone with real talent? Look I ain't doin no show with that tramp, I wanna be a star Mama. No-one else's name on that billboard, just mine! So how much?"

"Well," sighed Mama "it's going to cost you seein as you won't do a double-act..."

Velma glared at Mama, before putting both hands on the table.

"How much Mama?" she growled.

"250 bucks."

"Seesh! Well it better be one good show for that amount of money Mama. And this isn't just for the phone call right? You're not rippin me off again… "

"Me? Rip you off? Ha, you must be mistaken lil missy. No trust me, it's for everything." Mama chuckled.

"Well good, cos I ain't comin back here Mama." Velma replied wistfully.

"Oh no, kid?"

"No. I'm gonna be a big star and earn a thou a week at least. Oh yeah." Velma smirked.

"Well good for you kid." Said Mama giving her one of her broad smiles. "But if you'll excuse me I got another lil chicky comin in today and she needs taking care of."

"Oh really? And what would be this lil chicky's name then?" purred Velma.

"Roxie Hart."

"Uh huh, and what is she meant to have done?" Cooed Velma.

"Shoot a guy." Replied Mama as she rummaged around in a drawer in her desk.

Velma laughed dryly; "Trying to do away with her old man?"

"Oh no, shot her lover." Smiled Mama.

"Oh ho ho. She really must be something… Well if you'll excuse me Mama I got business to attend to." Said Velma as she lifted herself off Mama's desk.

"Oh really? And what might that be Miss Kelly?" Mama enquired.

Velma flashed her an airy grin; "I'm meeting with Mr Flynn. Y'know I really think he's gonna get me outta here and back on that stage where I belong."

"Well when he does you call me kid and I'll come see your show." Mama closing and locking the door to her office behind her.

"Really Mama?" gasped Velma, spinning round to face Mama and breaking into a smile.

"Sure kid."

"Thanks Mama. Well I gotta run…I'll tell you what happens in my trial!" Velma called, her heels clicking on the concrete corridor as she hurried off the meet Billy Flynn. She couldn't stop her cherry-red lips from smiling and not even Veronica could stop her now…

**THE END**


End file.
